One Week To Change Things
by xkawaiishipperx
Summary: Corpse Party- Ayushiki. Yoshiki is in love with Ayumi but the feelings aren't returned. He has one week to show Ayumi just how much he can do. Will he steal her heart or will she continue to taunt him?
1. Candlelight

She'd never look at me twice

She'd never understand my feelings

She'd never understand ME.

I understand her.

Probably more than herself.

Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

It was raining again. It rained nearly everyday now, despite it being Summer. So I had nothing better to do than sit around all day doing nothing. No people. No games. Not even watching TV. Left to my thoughts, my fantasies. Of her. Of what we could be. It made my heart ache to know that I will never be loved back. Me, the delinquent. Me, who Ayumi Shinozaki will never love back. I used to sleep with that one shred of hope that she may like me back, even a little. But now I know I was kidding myself- who could ever like a delinquent like me? Certainly not the class rep. I can barely sleep now.

I am in love with the cute pigtails and adorable smile but instead, I am treated to taunting smirks and hard stares. What's the point in living if your one true love hates your guts?

A burst of lightening startles me from my thoughts. The power has gone out. I didn't care. The dark offered solitude and peace, although I was still wallowing in self pity.

Suddenly, my phone lights up the room as I receive a text.

[Hi Kishinuma, the power has gone out and I wondered if you were okay home alone... Would you like to come over? -Ayumi]

My heart was beating frantically.

[I'd love to -Yoshiki]

I knew why she was inviting me over. Not because she cared but because she has a fear of the dark. Despite this, I was happy she invited me over and not Satoshi. Despite his liking for Nakashima, Shinozaki obsesses over him too much.

The rain is still pelting down so I grab a jacket and make my way to her house, two roads away.

Hesitantly, I knock on the door to the house tucked away in the corner and am almost immediately answered.

"Hi Shinozaki," I greet her.

"Mochida is busy." My heart sinks. So I was her backup. Great. And such a pleasant greeting.

"What's up?"

"Well... I'm alone for a week and the power went out and it got really dark. I was scare- I mean, I was worried about you," she tells me. I smirk. Course you were.

"Well, I'm okay so I might as well go..." I say, knowing what her reaction would be.

"No! Kishinuma please stay! Don't leave me!" she pleads.

I pretend to think, secretly pleased she wants me to stay.

"Well... I guess I can stay for a little to keep you company."

She seems rather unhappy. "What's that supposed to mean? Don't treat me like I'm a little girl afraid of the dark!"

I raise an eyebrow and come in. This was going to be lots of fun.

"You're soaking," Ayumi noted as I sat on her couch.

She went to get me towel and gave it to me. I started to dry my hair. "Kishinuma! You're getting water everywhere!" She sighed impatiently. "Here, let me do it!" She grabbed the towel from me and started to dry my hair with it. She was surprisingly gentle and long after my hair was dry, she continued. "Shinozaki... You can stop..." I said softly.

She blushed and put the towel down. "I-I'm sorry… it's so dark! When will the lights come on?" She spurts, attempting to change the subject. How cute.

"I'm not sure but how about we light a candle, you have one don't you?" I respond.

She looks at me. "Really Kishinuma? Of course I have a candle!"

Once the candle is lit, we sit together but not too close. I watch her from the corner of my eye, her beautiful face partially hidden in the shadows cast by the candle. Her bright blue eyes are focused on the dancing flame. She is frowning slightly as if lost in thought. This is one of the rare chances I get to see her natural beauty, not the usual smirks and glares. I really did love her.

We sat there in silence on the carpet. I wanted to grab her hand and hold on forever. That simple move will make me happy. But I can't. She'd hate it. And I couldn't bear to upset her.

Gradually, her hand moves down until it is brushing against my own. Does... She want me to hold it? Without thinking, I grab it. It's cold. But she let's me. "You're hands warm Kishinuma." She tells me. I trace circles onto her palm as we both stare at the candle. I think she likes it but it's pointless to ask. We sit like that for so long that the candle eventually dies out but still, neither of us moves. It takes a burst of lightening to bring us back. "…help!" Cries Ayumi.

Naturally, I rub her back and whisper words of comfort in her ear. She slowly relaxes and closes her eyes.

"Kishinuma..."

"…yes?"

"Will you… visit me again tomorrow?"

I look at her red tinted face as she gazes timidly at me.

"Sure."

**I'll update this often but it's up to you if you'd like to see more. Thank you for reading ~~~**


	2. Questions And Ignorance

Yet another rainy day. The power STILL hasn't returned and many complaints are being made up and down the town. But really- do I care? No. Because it means I can visit Ayumi again. She is alone for one week at home so I am going to try to spend it with her... Then perhaps she'll like me...?

I've taken to writing everything about her that I love. Her soft hair. Her gentle smile. Her dazzling blue eyes. Everything. I've recorded it all on my phone. It's like having a picture painted out for me. I love you Ayumi.

[Coming round? -Ayumi]

[Sure - Yoshiki]

I don't take anything except my phone. I knock on the door again and it opens to reveal Ayumi's beaming face.

"Thanks for coming Kishinuma!"

"No problem, Shinozaki." I enter. Despite the bad lighting, the house seems a lot cleaner then yesterday... Had she prepared it for me?

"There's nothing we can really do without the electricity," she says. We can't really go out, either. Because of the constant heavy rain, angry black clouds hover over the town, making it hard to see and soaking anyone who steps outside.

I look around and see many plain white candles have been lit, just enough to illuminate certain parts of the room, the rest swathed in an eerie darkness.

"Shinozaki…" I start.

"Hm?"

"What do you think of me...?"

I couldn't help it. The question escapes my mouth before I can think. I see shock register on her face.

"What kind of question is that!?"

"I... Er..."

She didn't seem angry, really. Just curious.

"We're friends Kishinuma, okay? Happy now?"

I wasn't. So I didn't reply. I doubt she noticed so I push on further.

"Shinozaki... Is there anyone special in your life right now?"

I am desperate. I want her so badly. But could I have her?

"Of course!" She giggles and my heart rate quickens.

"Who?" I ask eagerly, not prepared for the blow I was about to receive.

"Mochida of course!" She finishes.

I bury my face in my hands. I knew this was coming but I let myself get excited. Of course Mochida. That guy… "what's so special about him!?"

I realise I spoke the last bit out loud. Crap. Ayumi's face turns pink. Her eyes narrow. Her mouth is one thin line. I've ruined it all.

"I know you're just jealous, Kishinuma, you cow! If you're gonna criticise me then get out of my house!" She hisses.

I lift my head. "With pleasure, Shinozaki."

I storm out of the house. What is wrong with that girl? Sighing to myself, I realise- this is all my fault. Perhaps if I just left the matter alone... Maybe something could have happened. We could be happy. We could be together.

I reach my house and collapse onto a bed, tired. But I don't sleep. How can I sleep when I acted like the ignorant guy that I am, ruining my chances with Shinozaki altogether. Instead, I punch my pillow repeatedly, causing feathers to float in the air, brushing against my face. Eventually, I rest my head on the shredded pillow, the ends of the feathers digging into my head. But I didn't care. Why should I care? I've ruined it.

**Sorry it's kind of short but I'll post more soon. Anything you want me to add? -Thank you ~~~**


	3. The Real You

I won't visit Ayumi today. Why should I? She hates me.

The storm is worse then ever and lightening struck a nearby tree. Thankfully, it didn't fall on the house but I'm still a little paranoid. I feel like my life is a case of bad luck so it's likely the weather will affect me too.

I go downstairs and try the TV again. No luck. Just static.

I feel really bad about Ayumi, I can't keep her off my mind.

The same scene continues to replay in my head. Her angry face, her hatred. Directed at me. At me. Shutting me out for good.

I should apologise. She should at least know I'm sorry, even if she doesn't forgive me. And I know I can be an ignorant guy but I never meant to hurt her. There's no point going to see her, I'll get soaked in the rain and she could easily ignore me. I'll text her, even if she doesn't reply she'll know I'm sorry.

I reach for my phone. It's not there. "Crap… did I leave it at Shinozaki's house...?" I think to myself. "I did didn't I..."

I might as well go over to see her then. A least I have an excuse. Although the weather really is crappy today. I'll just leave it until tomorrow.

I wake with a start. Was someone... Knocking? I check outside the curtains and spot an anxious looking Ayumi soaking in the rain. Why is she here? At least I can apologise now. I sort myself out, grab a towel and open the door for her. "Hi," she says nervously while I hand her the towel.

"Hi," I reply. "Look, Shinozaki, I'm really sorry, I just-"

"Kishinuma." She stops me and smiles. "It's okay. I've come to apologise..." She hands me my phone. "Dont be mad but I... Kinda read the stuff you wrote about me."

By now we are both a violent shade of pink.

"And I never knew... You thought of me that way. And I've realised, I think I feel the same way. Well, that's if you still like me."

I'm not sure what to do so we both sit on the couch.

"Of course I do. I'll always like you Shinozaki."

She smiles and we spend the afternoon just talking together. Nothing too special but I am relieved we are talking now. And Ayumi likes me back...?

She holds onto my hand gently and places her head on my shoulder. Her hair tickles my face and I absent mindedly stroke it. I can feel her breathing in time with mine. We are finally together. I didn't want an amazing love story. I wanted Ayumi's true self. And I've got her.

"Yoshiki." I smile. It's cute when she uses my first name.

"Ayumi." She giggles and we hug briefly. It's short but I can feel the warmth and meaning to it. This was the Ayumi I loved. I understood her. She understood me.

**Not finished yet- One last chapter to do. Comment if you want more? Thank you xx**


	4. Thank You

It was a lot later then usual and the rain was actually starting to stop. It hadn't stopped for five days. Which was funny because five days ago I decided I'd try to win over Ayumi. I guess I didn't need a week. Here she is, wanting to spend the night with me.

"Yoshiki… it's getting kinda late. Would it be possible... If I could spend the night?"

I stare at her. Ayumi Shinozaki, asking a delinquent like me, to spend the night with her!?

Hastily I agree. We both think it will be easier if we just shared a bed. Although I know it will be awkward, I am thrilled at that idea.

We lie there under the covers, cuddling. Her hair is down and sprawls across the pillow. I play with it, attempting to plait it. I have absolutely no idea how to plait, instead twisting it into a knot. She just laughs and I comb it out with my fingers. I drink in her beauty- those smart sapphire eyes, gazing into mine, her pink tinted cheeks glowing with pleasure, her mouth a small smile of happiness. I touch her cheek and feel the warmth radiate from her body. Her arms wrap around my chest and I gently hug her waist. We stay like that for what seems like an eternity. I am barely conscious when I hear her whisper.

"I love you Yoshiki."

"I love you too."

We drift off into sleep holding onto each other. Protecting each other.

When I wake, I find myself alone.

"Ayumi?"

I hear noises coming from the kitchen. I enter, to find that Ayumi had prepared breakfast for me. I realise I haven't eaten in a while.

"You didn't have to do this for me...-"

"Yes I did, you look like you haven't eaten for days..."

Once I finish, we both sort ourselves out.

"Want to go on a walk or something?" I ask.

"Sure! The rain has finally cleared up."

We decide on going to the park and get ready to leave.

I plan on giving Ayumi this cute little locket I've wanted to give her. It has the words 'I love you' engraved onto it and the park will be a great place to do it. I slip it into my pocket.

We are walking up the road. "I've got a surprise for you Ayumi!" I tell her.

"You do...?" She looks curious. I pull out a box and she seems overcome with pleasure. "Oh Yoshiki!"

She wasn't focusing. She stumbles and falls into the road. A car is coming. Fast. "AYUMI!"

I leap out in front of her and the impact of the speeding vehicle knocks the wind out of me. I fall to the ground. It hurts so much. I am aware of many people surrounding us but I can only focus on Ayumi.

"YOSHIKI!" she bends over me, hugging and crying.

"Dont... Die... Don't... Leave me..."

"Take this..." I hand her the box. "I love... You..."

The pain is fading but so is Ayumi. But I'm happy. I got to see Ayumi's beautiful face and know that she loves me back. I love you Ayumi. I love you. Thank you for giving me what I thought I couldn't have. I love you. I love...

"Ayumi..."

**Yeah. That's it. I think I'm crying now. I've written such a cliché ending. Lots of people want me to change the ending so if you do I'll consider adding an alternate ending. Thank you for your support and for reading ~~~**


End file.
